


The new Ladybug and Cat Noir (LilyLuka)

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: Adrian loses the Cat miraculous and in turn he is told that he is no longer Cat Noir. Luka is the new Cat Noir. No one remembers a blonde haired Cat Noir. Marinette loses the ladybug miraculous and in turn she is told that she is no longer Ladybug. Lily(my oc) is the new ladybug. No one remembers a blue haired ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The new Ladybug and Cat Noir (LilyLuka)

Adrian's POV  
I can't believe I lost my miraculous oh Master Fu is gonna be so angry with me. "Adrian Agreste, you are no longer Cat Noir because have lost the Cat miraculous!" I can't believe this Master Fu hates me now for losing my miraculous. At least the Lady Bug miraculous is fine so I have nothing to worry about. "Adrian you will forget about the blonde haired Cat Noir."

Marinette's POV  
I can't believe I lost my miraculous oh is Master Fu gonna be mad at me. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are no longer Lady Bug because you have lost the Lady Bug miraculous!" I can't believe this Master Fu hates me now for losing my miraculous. At least the cat miraculous is fine so I have nothing to worry about. "Marinette you will forget about the blue haired Lady Bug."


End file.
